


Please be ok

by NeverEndingWork



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anne and Dan are great friends, M/M, Swearing, fluff at the end, mostly angst, protective Venom, symbrock, weak Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEndingWork/pseuds/NeverEndingWork
Summary: Eddie gets attacked on his way home and almost dies. Venom has a heart attack.





	Please be ok

Venom is droning on, Eddies been trying to tune out the sound for the past few minutes. It wasn’t working. Eddie was used to it but Venom is speaking louder than usual about SOMETHING COMPLETELY UNNECESSARY! “I am talking about something ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY Eddie!” “Then what is this oh so very important thing?” Eddie muttered out loud. The symbiote stayed quiet “.....chocolate.” “Oh for fucks sake. You’re right that’s so important, anything else you’d like your majesty?” Eddie replied as sarcastically as possible raising an eyebrow to accent his tone. Cunt.

Before he could retort someone pulled Eddie into an alley way slamming him into the wall. He couldn’t react before fists from every angle made contact with Eddie’s body tearing his hoodie. He did however have time to scream when a knife plunged deep into his stomach twisting than slashing it open. The wound was deep enough to bleed instantly painting the ground red but not wide enough for his organs to slip out onto the pavement. A familiar feeling engulfed Eddie quickly. It felt peaceful and he recognized Venom’s skin over his own instantly but he’s to tired to respond. So Eddie closes his eyes and lets the nothingness take him far away.

Venom roars in rage as he reaches out for a response from his host but nothing can be heard. The scum who attacked Eddie try to flee but they never get far. Tendrils grab each of them in seconds, the symbiote raises all of them up to his full height so they can look into his emotionless eyes. “What you’ve done to him. To us! Must have been so entertaining to you. To us there’s nothing more entertaining than the taste of blood flowing from the body as we feast.” Venom’s jaws opened farther than any kind of snake could before he snapped them shut burying his teeth into the first scums neck. A loud crunch echoed off the walls as the guys head caved in. Throwing his head back, ripping the guys own head clean off his body in the process, Venom swallows it whole. The others who had been in shock quickly began to scream wriggling and kicking the air in an escape attempt. Each tendril began to torment each of them by menacingly tightening its hold on its prisoners before swiftly killing each of them. To Venom the screams sounded like music. One guy was literally ripped in half by more tendrils that had appeared while the rest face a similar gruesome fate. Soon the screams stopped as blood pooled at his feet and bodies disappeared as he devoured them, entrails and organs hanging between his sharp teeth.

Venom froze when he felt Eddies heart slow down. Eddie? No response or even a thought from Eddie. Venom knew they had to get to a hospital, but Eddie could not take himself and he did not want to risk being seen. Suddenly he remembers that Dan’s a doctor and had seen him before. He ran up the side of the nearest building perching on the side trying to spot Dan/Anne’s house. There! Please hold on just a little while longer Eddie. I will fix us. If anyone was still awake and roaming the streets they would have seen only a blur of something black passing them. In no time they are in front of the house. Of course the lights are off and the front door will be locked so he barrels into the upstairs window braking it and landing inside. Venoms skin retreats revealing a very fucked up Eddie Brock. Before his body can fall Venom picks him up bridal style and cradles him close. Dan and Anne run in both looking tired but it turns to horror once they see Eddies battered body. Dan runs over gently taking Eddie from Venom and sets him on the floor. Anne is off immediately to find a medical kit and blankets for Eddie leaving Venom and Dan alone. “You have to fix him!” He tries to sound menacing to scare Dan but he said it as a whimper which sounds closer to a sob if anything.

Anne runs back in then hands everything to Dan, she steps back so he has room to work. He takes off the remains of Eddies hoodie showing Eddies paling body covered in dark bruises. Venom feels instant guilt the moment he sees his exposed stomach. Blood is still flowing from it at an alarming rate and for the first time in his existence Venom is disgusted to see it. It’s to much, he turns breaking form so he can slide next to Anne who’s sitting on the ground looking distressed. “What the hell happened?” Her voice is so quiet that he almost didn’t hear her. “We were attacked. A group of assholes in an alley way jumped us and hurt him. We took care of them.” He’s shaking but not from hatred for them but hatred for himself. Eddie might die because he didn’t think to act right away. Anne looks over and sees his white eyes shaking in way that mimics tears. He’s crying is the first thing she thought of but that seems impossible. When they bonded Anne felt only hate and hunger yet she also felt a hidden want for Eddie. Apparently it had only grown.

“Okay I’m done.” Dan says out of breath. Anne appears at his side with a small Venom on her shoulder. “Why isn’t he awake?” “Eddie lost a lot of blood, he needs to rest. We shouldn’t move him to much so he can stay here if that’s alright with everyone.” “Thats fine.” He jumps off Anne and lands next to Eddies bandaged chest. “We have a spare bedroom, he can stay in there. Help me lift him up.” Before they can start Venom grows into his usual form and scoops Eddie into his huge arms. Feeling this Eddie jolts up fully awake but the pain just knocks him out again. Bringing him closer to his chest Venom turns to Anne “Lead the way.” She walks down the hall and upstairs while glancing back as he trails behind her. Eddie makes a noise, that sounds like a silent scream yet it’s uneven which sounds more like a groan, then burrows himself deeper into the arms carrying him. A small tendril emerges from the symbiote’s arm and caresses Eddies cheek trying to calm his host down. He doesn’t see her reaction but internaly she is grateful Eddie finally has someone that will look after him.

Anne opens a door and steps back letting Venom duck inside the room. He gently places Eddie onto the bed then kneels resting his arms next to his host. “So when did you fall in love with him?” Anne questions from the door frame with her arms crossed. He pauses “I don’t love!” “Bullshit. There’s no god damn way you can look me in the eyes and honestly tell me that.” So maybe he likes Eddie and wants to be more than friends but........reasons. Not really he’s just shy but he’ll NEVER ADMIT THAT TO ANYONE. Anne wants to retort but she has work piling up on her desk that she’s been neglecting. “Alright, if you need anything come find me or Dan.” “Aren’t you going to sleep as well?” “I’ve just seen some shit I could’ve lived without ever seeing. So I’m going to work and hopefully when I’m done I won’t see the image of a half dead Eddie whenever I close my eyes.” She closes the door.

Venom has been in the same spot since the conversation began completely forgetting that his host is laying next to him. So when the symbiote places his clawed hand on the bed he barely stops himself from leaping back when Eddie grabs his hand. What’s more surprising is when he brings it against his bandaged chest for comfort. Tilting his head Venom switches back to his goo form and crawls in bed next to Eddie. The symbiote grabs the covers making sure to tuck his host in while simultaneously adgusting his pillow so he won’t strain his neck. Venom stares at Eddie for a little while longer before merging with him once more. The overpowering fear and panic running through Eddie’s mind makes him internally cringe. The feeling of being completely alone again without anyone to talk to really scares the symbiote. “Please wake up soon Eddie.” nudging his cheek in comfort Venom curls up, still in goo form, on the pillow and sleeps.


End file.
